17 July 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-07-17 ; Comments *Start of show: 'Thanks, Tom 'Tom' is really Tommy Vance handing over to JP. ....Everybody seems to be singing in French these days, n'est-ce pas?...This week's small but irritating affliction is a mouth ulcer on the underside of my tongue. So, if it sounds as if I'm trying to talk with a gerbil in my mouth, this is the reason for it. I wish I was going home, actually.' Sessions *Strangelove, #1. Recorded 1992-06-30. No known commercial release. *Action Swingers, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1992-03-22. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a begins with last seconds of Tommy Vance and File 1 begins at start of show *Silverfish: 'Dechainee (CD-Organ Fan)' (Creation CRECD118) *Lightning Slim: 'Going Home' :(JP: 'Of course, you do understand that the invitation to "blow your harmonica, son" has nothing to do with playing harmonicas at all, but an invitation to unbridled sexual activity: this is what the experts would probably tell you.') *Sonic Youth: 'Nic Fit (LP-Dirty)' (DGC) :(JP: 'A tribute, in a manner of speaking, to someone.') Peel cannot remember the name of the artists who originally recorded this: it was the Untouchables. *Strangelove: 'Visionary' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I think that's usually described in the music weeklies as "a wash of guitar", and why not.') :(JP: 'While that was going on, I sorted something out in the studio, because we're in a different studio tonight, and hanging on the wall is a luminous yellow overjacket which Ivor the engineer is supposed to put on in the event of a fire or other emergency, and I went in there, and he said, well, I can wear it if anything goes wrong. I think it's terribly me, somehow.') *Leo Anibaldi: 'Il Futuro È Nostro (LP-Cannibald-The Virtual Language)' (ACV) *Action Swingers: 'You Want My Action' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I'm not entriely convinced that I do.') *Songs: Us The Only Ones (7" - The Songs) Breakfast Club 001BC *Poison Chang: 'Gone Clear (12 inch)' (Montana) *(news) *Ashtray: 'Trailer' CD: Ashtray (Shoe Records SH2) *VR: 'Cyberdream (Dr. Devious Remix 12 inch)' (Indisc) *Three Hour Tour: 'Valentine's Day' (Parasol) (continues on part two) File 1 ends and File 2 begins during above track *Mirror/Dash: 'Electric Pen (7 inch)' (Ecstatic Peace!) As JP mentions, this is actually Kim Gordon and Thurston Moore of Sonic Youth. File a ends and File b begins during above track *Strangelove: 'Hopeful' (Peel Session) *Chumbawamba: 'Look! No Strings! (LP-Shhh)' (Agit Prop PROP11) *Rodd, Teri & The MSR Singers: 'Tribute To Richard Nixon (LP-Beat Of The Traps, MSR Madness Vol. 1)' (Carnage Press) :(JP: 'Absolutely without equal on this earth....and not a hint of irony anywhere in it.') '' *Tŷ Gwydr: Reu (Akira) (12" EP - Reu) Ankst ANKST 024 *Action Swingers: 'Kicked In The Head' (Peel Session) *Fatima Mansions: 'Go Home Bible Mike (LP-Valhalla Avenue)' (Kitchenware) # *BRAIN-e: 'What A Bassline (RMZ Mix) (12 inch-http://www.discogs.com/release/108857)' (Overdrive OVER S 001-12) *Sonic Youth: 'On The Strip (LP-Dirty)' (DGC) # *Edsel Auctioneer: 'Undertow (7 inch)' (Decoy DYS30) *Big Stick: 'Two Bowling Alleys With Liquor Licences (CD-Drag Racing Underground)' (Albertine ALB5CD) (ends on part three) # '''File 2' ends and File 3 begins during above track *Cheviot Ranters Dance Band: 'Washington Quickstep (LP-Sound Of The Cheviots)' (Topic) *Irresistible Force: 'Underground (EP-Underground)' (Rising High RSN27) That's Irresistible Force from the Underground EP # File b ends at beginning of above track *Fall: 'Ed's Babe (12 inch)' (Cog Sinister) :(JP: 'That's the Fall. of course: could it possibly be anybody else?') *Strangelove: 'Fire' (Peel Session) # :(JP: 'Excellent! You can imagine how that sort of row sounded at Glastonbury. While the band were playing, I went out and wandered modestly round amongst the congregation...The temptation was considerable to lie on the ground, but I knew that if I did that, somebody would probably come and lie on top of me. We can't put up with that sort of thing, can we?') *El Vez: 'Está Bien, Mamacita (That's Alright, Mama) (7 inch-The Mexican Elvis)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI111) *Nirvana: 'D7 (Peel Session) (CD single-Lithium)' (Geffen) # *(1 a.m. news, complete with introductory feedback) *Humanoid: 'Stakker Humanoid-12 inch original (12 inch-Stakker Humanoid 92)' (Jumpin' & Pumpin') # :(JP: 'Do you ever get mouth ulcers? They're a real nuisance, they depress you enormously, out of all proportion to their size.') *Action Swingers: 'Hot Rock Action' (Peel Session) # *Nylon 66'ers: unknown (12" - At The Copa) Stupido STUPIDO 020 # File 3 ends and File 4 begins during next track *Stereolab: 'Harmonium (7 inch)' (Duophonic) # *Thriller U: 'You Shook Me Up (LP-Drive)' (Steely & Clevie) :(JP: 'Time I got some new records, I think. You're probably thinking the same thing.') *Distorted Pony: 'Castrated Anxiety (CD/LP-Punishment Room)' (BOMP! BCD4041/BLP4041) # *Arcwelder: 'Favour (7 inch)' (Duophonic) # *Rachel Wallace: 'Tell Me Why (12 inch)' (Suburban Base SUBBASE13) # *Sonic Youth: 'Chapel Hill (LP-Dirty)' (DGC) # ~ :(JP: 'I must apologise for not being my usual effervescent self in the course of tonight's programme, I feel a trifle subdued because of this lump on me tongue. A sore tongue is no laughing matter for a top jock. let me tell you that. We had some good records, though, and two top quality sessions.') *Strangelove: 'Snakes' (Peel Session) ~ *Freddy De Majunga: 'Tsara Ny Mody' CD: Tsinjaka (Rogue FMSD5023) :(JP: 'The last from our session from the Action Swingers tonight is a cover of a number by The Germs, and I was going to be enormously clever and play you the original as well, but unfortunately I don't seem to have a copy of it, so they'll just have to do it on their own, I'm afraid, without any support from me.') *Action Swingers: 'Lexicon Devil' (Peel Session) ~ *Wedding Present: 'Flying Saucer (7 inch)' (RCA 74321 10115 7) :(JP: 'I like to think that when the world ends with a bit of a bang, as it probably will, that after, you know, five or six seconds after the bang, there'll be the Wedding Present strumming away somewhere.') File 4 continues with Lynn Parsons *Isley Brothers: 'Harvest For The World' (Epic) single Tracks marked # also available on DW Tape 6 Tracks marked ~ also available on DW Tape 7 File ;Name *a) Tape06a.mp3 (Part 1) *b) Tape06b.mp3 (Part 2) *1) Part 1 *2) Part 2 *3) Part 3 *4) Part 4 ;Length *a) 47:05 *b) 47:09 *1) 44:50 *2) 44:44 *3) 46:33 *4) 46:35 ;Other *a,b) Excellent quality stereo, ending with the Cheviot Ranters track. *1-4) Created from CB048 and CB049 of the 500 Box. Good quality mono, with the entire show present. ;Available *a) See IAP's Tapes *b) Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 ;Footnotes ;Random quotes *a) Encoded in The Fall's music we find the true cognizance of late 20th century Brit-youth intelligentsia culture. Thurston Moore *b) If that's singing, I'll show you my arse! Tommy Vance Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: IAP's Tapes Category:500 Box